Heart Of A Champion
by Kiku Takamoto
Summary: Misaki is a struggling figure skater and Usagi watches the young boy skate after his best friend introduces them, little do either know they would change each other's lives without warning, but what does it truly take to win? 2014 Olympics AU
1. Chapter 1 - A Skating Prodigy

Heart of a champion

"So, this where your little brother practices?" The great lord usami akihiko asked his friend takahiro of ten years. The pair went inside a giant ice skating arena, to have the cold air hit them as entry entered the lounge area.

"Yup!' Takahiro chirped happily, 'He has been competing internationally for only a year now, but he has a few silvers and a bronze!"

Usami looked at his friend, raising an eyebrow, "No gold?"

"Not yet, but I know he has it in him. I just know it," both men went silent for a moment as they opened the man doors to the main rink area.

The silver haired man looked down at the ice to see a few boys practicing some moves, most however falling flat on their bottoms or simply gliding across the ice. But one boy in particular caught usami's attention.

"Tighter Misaki! Tight!" A woman, who looked to be no older then 40, yelled at the smallest skater. A skinny boy with brown hair, that had bobby pins pinning back hair from his face, and he was wearing a loose hoodie with the logo of "World Figure Skating Chamionships 2013" on his back. Usami watched in amazement and wide eyes as the boy jumped on the air landing a fancy spin jump, before landing perfectly. The brat made it look simple.

"Excellent Misaki! Now just do it perfectly a few hundred more times." The woman said, with some slight sarcasm in her voice. Misaki groaned slight before picking up speed to redo his jump until ...

"Misaki!" Takahiro screamed. The boy looked behind him, only to fall on his side. Usagi cringed at fall, surprised anyone would get up so easily.

 _"Now I know why he never won any gold ..."_

"Takahashi! Don't distract my skaters!" The coach yelled, she turned towards the rink clapping her hands to get all the skaters attention. The boys gathered around her within seconds.

"Practice is over! Enjoy your weekend! You are dismissed!" All the boys bowed their heads, mumbling thank you, before skating towards the exit.

From that moment Usagi gained interest in the young skater, High School Senior Misaki Takahashi.

 **Hello to anyone reading this! Please let me know you liked this, and I will continue to write this! Favorite and Review please! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Accident

chapter two

"Misaki, I saw you landed a triple jump, I thought you wanted to do a quad?" Takahiro asked, as all three entered a small cafe restaurant. Misaki had taken all of the bobby pines out, which revealed wild looking layered hair, with the longest layer reaching the back of his neck.

 _"He looks younger now ..."_ Usagi silently observed.

"it's called a salchow Ni-chan, and it's a quad lutz combo I'm trying to land," Misaki sighed, as if he explained this before several times, but his brother never bothered to remember the technical terms.

Usagi looked at boy carefully, noticing a small scar on the skaters chin. The man looked away before the boy could notice being observed by the 28 year old novelist.

Takahiro laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "Of course, of course! Are you sure you can do it before the Olympics?"

"Olympics?" Usagi asked, not believing what he heard. Misaki looked down blushing brightly, as his brother hugged him from the side.

"That's right!' Takahiro beamed, 'He was the star of the worlds team, so he'll probably make the Olympic trials too! And even get gold!

"Ni-chan please!" Misaki pleaded before backing away from his brother. The boy then got up, turning towards the two men, 'I'll be right back, I'm just going to the bathroom."

The boy walked away without waiting for either to respond.

"Takahiro,' Usagi broke the silence, 'How did Misaki get that scar on his chin?"

"Oh that ... He was in an accident at the warm ups prior to his short program at worlds, he has a matching scar on the very top of his forehead as well," Takahiro explained, frowning at the memory.

"I see. Is that why he only got a silver?" Takahiro only nodded in silence. Before either could talk, the young skater returned scooting next to his brother.

"Sorry for leaving! Eh?' Misaki noticed both men were silent, not chatty or talkative like when he left, 'Did something happen?"

Usagi remained silent before remembering something, "Misaki, how long did it take you to learn those tricks?"

Misaki looked at the man, his green eyes widen in slight surprise, "It took me a few months to really land a triple lutz combo correctly, from just a double lutz combo, without falling on my ass," Misaki chuckled, he felt a little weird about bragging to someone he barely knew.

The silver hair man smirked slightly, "I always thought ice skating was a woman's sport."

The brunette glared, feeling a blood vessel form on his forehead, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

He did not appreciate his craft being belittled.

"Misaki! Don't be rude!" Takahiro scolded, giving his brother the 'look'. Misaki only huffed like a child, still giving the author a death glare. Professional athlete or not, he was still a child.

A waitress, with shoulder length black hair and Amber eyes, came by giving all three hot green tea, only to notice Misaki sitting in one of the booths. Her eyes widened as she recognized him.

"Oh! Are you Misaki Takahashi? The skater?" The teen nodded shyly, but he didn't look interested in the girl at all. Usagi thought it was a little strange that the teen wasn't interested, then again maybe the teen had a girlfriend.

"U-Uh, yes I am," he stammered. The waitress gave him a personal note pad and pen, which confused the teen for a moment.

"Please, forgive me,' she bowed her head, 'I'm just such a big fan of yours. May I please have your signature?"

Usually Misaki refused this type of attention, but the girl was pretty polite, so he mentally decided he would let this time pass.

He signed the notepad, to which the waitress bowed and left to give their food orders. The three men were silent until they saw her disappear until, Misaki started chuckling a little bit, followed by Takahiro and Usagi.

All three laughed continuing to talk for an hour,before both left for their separate ways. But one thought did cross the writers mind, what accident could be bad enough to cause two permanent scars, but still allow someone to be the second best in the world?

 **Later that evening**

Usagi lounged inside his penthouse, lazily laying across his couch as he surfed onto YouTube. The author clicked in the box typing in 'Misaki Takahashi World Chamionshipn accident'.

Immediately several results appeared but one stood out, it was titled 'South Korean Skater Collides With Japanese Skater', with slight hesitation, the writer clicked on the video, waiting for it to play.

 **Please review and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Robbed?

Chapter 3

The video finally loaded ( after the advertisments finally finished) showing a bunch of skaters of all ethnities practicing, when camera zoomed in on Misaki with the broadcaster talking.

"Here is Japanese favorite, Misaki Takahashi, who just turned 18. Getting ready to-' without warning Misaki collided with another male skater, hard. Sending both small figure skaters to the ground, 'Oh my God! Takahashi is hurt! He is hurt badly!"

The camera zoomed in on the two skaters, the other skater got up, only giving Misaki a second glance, before skating away to the exit. Misaki curled into a ball on the ice clutching onto his face, anyone with a brain could tell he was in a mass amount of pain.

The screen shifted to slow motion, showing the moment the skaters colliding, but what Usagi say made even the hardened man wince. The other male skater was practicing an glide, but as he turned his skate hit Misaki, before both fell to the ground, with Misaki landing on part of his head.

"It looks like South Korean favorite, Kim Sungsu, was just too close to Takahashi, whom looks like he was practicing his quad combo. Now his coach is making is making her way onto the ice-'

The camera pointed towards the same woman whom Usagi saw earlier, but wait. Quads? Didn't Misaki only just get a triple combo down?

The coach kneeled towards Misaki, giving him some instructions, while medics finally made their way into the ice.

Again the camera changed, showing Takahiro and his girlfriend looking at the scene in horror, with Takahiro getting out of seat, trying to make his way down the rink entrance, only to be halted by worlds officials.

"This why it is important to remember that often times it is not safe to be at the other corners, because that is where most skaters practice jumps, and as for Kim and Takahashi, both were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," the broadcaster concluded, with the video ending, showing Misaki being lead off the ice before the video stopped.

Usagi sat in silent shock, he didn't want to admit it to himself, but the sport now looked more dangerous then just landing fancy jumps, and swirls. The hit Misaki took looked comparable to that of colliding with a knife!

The man scrolled down the page, reading some of the comments on the video.

" _Baby! ;.; stay strong Takahashi-Kun!"_

" _My face hurts watching this!"_

 _"I love you Misaki! Japan loves you!^_^"_

Lavender eyes rolled at the cooing fangirls, now he would never complain about his fangirls ever again. As he scrolled down a few comments caught his attention.

" _shame on Sungsu! How could he be so careless, only reason he won the gold was because his blade slashed his competitors face!"_

 _"This World Championship was a disgrace, #TakahashiWasRobbed"_

 _"Kim should have his face gashed open and try to compete in that condition #SungsuShouldHaveSilver"_

 _"colliding into a another skater should be against the rules! #StripKimSungsuGold #TakahashiWasRobbed"_

 _"Getting a silver even his face gashed open proves just how much technically better Misaki is compared to Sungsu! #GiveTakahashiHisGold #TakahashiWasRobbed"_

Usagi Was both impressed, and kinda annoyed at how quickly Misaki's a rabid fangirls seemed take his side, then again he knew nothing about figure skating or the South Korean skater, so at this point he had no room to argue.

A thought came the author, without waiting he typed in Misaki's name and looked at the results appearing on the screen. The first video was from the Japan times, he clicked on the video waiting patiently.

The video started with Misaki facing the screen holding his question cards and sitting on a stool. He had his forehead and park of his right covered by a band range and a square white bandage was on his chin as well.

Misaki was also wearing his silver medal, which looked huge on the small boy.

Usagi paused the video remembering that he had promised Takahiro he would pick up Misaki at the rink tomorrow afternoon. With slight hesitation the writer closed the internet windows and decided he would just ask the World Champion himself tomorrow, about the accident, and what is his relationship with the South Korean skater.


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Idea

Chapter Five

"Beautiful spread eagle, Misaki! Now use the speed to jump into your spine combo!" The female coach yelled across the ice. The boy had his hair pinned back again, along with his hair being tied into a small ponytail. this time he was wearing black sweatpants with skin tight green sweater, along with mittens, so he wouldn't cut his hands on the ice if he fell during practice.

Sitting in the stands was Usagi. The man appeared 20 minutes before practice officially ended, the author was curious at how advanced the skater was, since his internet fan base was constantly cooing over him and his ice skating.

"Ok! Now pick up speed up your speed!' Misaki got out of his spread eagle position, picking up speed, while ignoring the sweet dripping form his face, 'Now go into your layout spin, transition into your donut spin and finish it off with biellmann spin, and remember to keep your arms locked up! You are not a spinner toy!"

Usagi could tell that, despite the tough love she place on Misaki, she truly did want him to win at all costs.

The author watched in curiosity as the boy began to spin with his body at quick speed, before being his body at a strange angle, while still finding enough balance to get a grip on his ice blade.

He had to admit. He was impressed by the 5'3" brat.

" _Off the ice he is no different then any other brat, but on the ice he transforms into a different person"_

Misaki kept his speed up, slowly rising himself out of the position, into a standing position, before raising his left leg, slowly stretching it till it was nearly a perfect split, while still holding onto his blade for dear life.

The boy placed his leg down, before using his toe pick to stop his rotation.

"How was that?" He asked, slightly out of breath. His coach gave him two thumbs up, which visibly relieved the athlete.

"Excellent job! Now before we finish today's session, I want to see your whole short program before you leave, then Monday we will practice your new long program chogrphy," the coach instructed. Misaki groaned, skating himself into position.

The coach walked off the ice, placing herself onto the outer part of the rink, she switched around several soundtracks until she landed onto a certain soundtrack.

"Ok! Please get into position!" Misaki skated towards the center, looking down, with his arms extended behind his back.

His coach turned around, smirking at the silver haired man with slight glee, "Be prepared to be amazed Usami-San,"

Without a chance to respond, the music started to place, on the CD player it read " Sand - Nathan Lanier".

The boy began gliding himself across the ice, without hesitation launched himself into the air perform a quad lutz combo, along with a triple salchow.

Usagi felt his violet eyes widen at the display, Misaki's coach only smiled at the man's reaction, "Not bad for a brat, eh?"

The man didn't answer, he was to fixated at the performance. The boy then did a death jump, immidiatly going to a sit spin.

"Good! Just like that! Remember to keep your arms locked up!"

He was doing it with text book perfection, until without a chance of warning, he stumbled, laying still on his side.

"Misaki!" Usagi yelled, the man than froze.

 _"Why did I suddenly get so concerned and panicked? He is just takahiros brat sibling after all ..."_

Misaki just got up, wincing a little at his right knee, wobbling a little as he tried to regain his posture.

"Misaki, is it your ACL again?" The woman asked. The teen only nodded.

"Come here, I'll give you some cortisone, but after that I want you to rest the entire weekend, understand? This is not the time to mess around with your weak spots,"

"Weak _spots? Cortisone? Does Takahiro even know that his brother is being given drugs?!"_

Usagi walked out of the rink, quickly getting his cellphone out, speed dialing his friends number. Without a moment to wait, the said man picked up.

"Hey Usagi! What is up?" Takahiro asked cheerfully.

"Takahiro, Misaki had a stumble during practice and his coach said she is going to injuect his ACL with cortisone, are you even aware of this?" Usagi explained, slightly anger, but he didn't understand why. He had only known the teen for a week now.

Usagi was shocked to only hear a sigh come from the other line, "Usagi-San, ... I gave Sakamoto-San permission to give Misaki cortisone whenever his ACL injury was acting up ..."

" _Ehh?"_ Now the author was in a state of confusion.

"Takahiro, with all due respect I know the brat is your brother and you raised him, but isn't extreme to give a teenager drugs just so they can perform?"

"Usagi ... I've tried to talk to Misaki, but it's always the same 'Ni-San! The Olympics are only 8 months away! I have my whole life to fix a bad knee, I only have one chance to get gold!' It's scares me ... But at the end of the day athletes are willing to put themselves through hell just to have that chance, Misaki is no exception,'

The author looked down at the rink to see the coach snap at an injection needle, before injecting it into several spit of the boys right knee.

" _He is just a child ... A stupid one, but still a child ..."_

"Usagi? Usagi!" Takahiro shouted through the phone. His voice shook the writer out of his trance.

"Uh, I understand Takahiro, practice is almost over, I'll drive Misaki back to your apartment soon,"

"Ok! Thank you again!" Takahiro chirped cheerfully, the seriousness of the conversion didn't affect the man at all, 'I'll see you soon! Bye!"

Without waiting for a response Takahiro hung up, leaving Usagi in his thoughts for the next few minutes, then a idea hit the man.

Not wasting another moment, he took out his cellphone, dialing his editor's number, "Hello, Aikawa-San, I think there is a new idea for a future book project," Usagi explained, not taking his eyes off Misaki, as the said boy was taking off his other skate while speaking with Sakamoto-San.

He couldn't wait to start his new project.


	5. Chapter 5 - Car Ride

Usagi and Misaki sat in the red sports car, both silent, but one of them had ideas and questions running thousands of miles into his brain.

" _Just ask him, and if he says no, go to Takahiro,"_

Stopping at a red light, the author looked over at the young boy, clearing his throat, which caught the boys attention easily, "Misaki? I have a huge favor to ask of you,"

"Ehh? Sure Usagi-San, since you are driving me from practice lately," the boy answered back, still gazing at the author curiously. The light turned green, to which Usagi began to slowly drive again, as it was nighttime and hardly any other cars were in the area.

"You do know I am a writer correct?" The boy tilted his head in confusion, only to nod his head.

"Yeah ..."

"Well, I have been trying to think of new ideas, and after today's practice I think I've got something, you" the boy only responded by blushing bright red, giving owl eyes towards the older man.

Misaki pointed towards himself hesitantly, "M-Me?"

Usagi only nodded, still driving slowly into the night, 'u-uh but Usagi-San, what could you possibly want to do with me? I'm just a brat who does a 'woman's sport', remember?" The boy explained, still irratated at the first meeting from the man.

This only made Usagi smile.

" _The brat knows how to hold a grudge almost as well as I do"_

"Your girly sport though is, I have to admit, more daunting then I first thought, drug use, competing with injuries, ACL damage, five hour training sessions, and even with all your training commitments you still make time for Takahiro, friends, school and your girlfriend," the skater only turned brighter red at the word 'girlfriend'.

Misaki only stared at the window, "I-I don't have a girlfriend,'

 _"Hmm?"_

"I don't know ... I've had plenty of weird love letters and gifts from girls who claim to be in love with me, but whenever I get them I just don't get interested," Misaki explained, not daring to look at the man, whom was now grinning.

" _I knew it"_

"So does that mean you prefer men?" The author asked non chantly.

"E-Eh?!' Misaki stuttered, his face only had a face of horror, 'Im not a homo! I know I do a girly sport, you aren't the first to think that, but not all male figure skaters are gay! Not all of us are feminine!" The boy ranted, waving his hands around frantically, which made Usagi bite his tongue in an effort not to laugh at the teenager.

" _If only his fans could see him now"_

The man cleared his throat, "You do realize not all gay men are feminine,' it wasn't a question, 'and what does you being a professional figure skater have to do with whom you want to lay in bed with at the end of the day?"

"S-Shut the hell up! you nosy, perverted writer!" Just at that moment Usagi parked his car in front of the apartment complex Misaki and his brother lived in. Within a second of complete silence, the man gave a deadly feeling aura in the car, which scared the boy, causing the teen to only sweat drop.

"What did you say to your elder?" Misaki only swallowed, Forgetting that the mans temper was very short like his own, as his brother had mentioned many times before.

'Professinal athlete? More like Professinal brat. And for someone who doesn't claim to swing that way you sure are quick to be defensive,"

"Because everyone outside the sport thinks that if a girl does figure skating 'she is graceful and so talented' but if a guy does it 'he must be gay!' That why I care so much!' The boy ranted, forgetting that he was afraid of the angry author just seconds ago, 'I would put expect you to understand,"

Usagi only signed, rubbing his temple, "Is that so? Then it makes even more important for you to help me with this book, you could effectively show what Olympians have to go through just to get to the biggest stage on earth,"

Misaki stayed silent for a moment, he hated to admit but it did sound like an interesting idea, "I don't know ..."

"Then ask Takahiro, I'm sure his opinion matters the most you," that comment hit Misaki hard. The man was right, his brother had made very big sacrifices in order for Misaki to get to where he was. He owed his brother that much.

"O-Ok, if he says ok to the idea, t-then I'll do it," Usagi tried his hardest not to smile at the answer, only unlocking the door, which snapped the boy out of slight trance.

"Goodnight Mr Silver medal," Misaki almost gasped. He felt tempted to yell more insults at the writer, but he didn't want the older mans aura coming back, at least not tonight.

Without a word Misaki got out of the car, also taking his sports bag with him. As Usagi pulled away and Misaki was walking up to his apartment, both only had one thought on their minds.

"Whether of not Ni-chan/Takahiro agrees for me/Misaki to be part of this project, this is going to be the longest six months of my life ..."

 **Please, please, please review! I'll need ideas and encouragement for later! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Unplanned Rivalry

Chapter six

"Big frickin' stupid jerk!' Misaki yelled as he entered his room, throwing his bag in frustration at his bed, before collapsing besides his bag.

''Mr silver medal!' I bet he would fall just by trying to skate on the ice!' The teen closed his eyes, the only thing his mind wash turning was the incident that caused him to lose his gold medal.

 _It was the 2013 World Figure Skating Championships, Misaki remembered waking up from a hospital that was near the World Championship stadium, in foggy state of mind. He could feel his chin and forehead pulsing from the stitches that were on added after his performance._

 _"Uhh ... My face ... It hurts so much, wait, how did I get here?' Misaki thought silently, he tried sitting up, only to feel a hand push him down gently, green eyes met the concerned eyes of his coach, Yuna Sakamoto._

 _"Misaki, please rest, you passed out after finish your long program ... You did so well, you're now the silver medalist of men's singles, you never fail to surprise me," Yuna said, smiling at the eighteen year old skater._

 _Then a thought hit the boy, "But I fell five times ... How did I even medal?"_

 _"Misaki, your spin combo, artistic marks and technical diffculty for the short program still place you ahead the other skaters, hell, you're the only skater would did any type of quad jumps,"_

 _"Wait, if I'm the silver medalist , then who won?" Yuna only signed slightly, before meeting her skaters eyes again._

 _"Kim Sungsu, from South Korea," Misaki wasn't surprised, Sungsu couldn't do any quad jumps, only triple, which is still impressive but not as valuable, at seventeen he was almost a year younger then Misaki, and Misaki's biggest rival._

 _Misaki only looked at the window of his room, trying to hide his obvious disappointment, "I see ... Good for him I guess ..."_

 _Yuna could tell her skater was having a hard time accepting it, but the boy was too stubborn for his own good sometimes._

 _A knock interupped them, before the door opened, revealing two Japanese officials standing outside the door, along with Misaki's older brother Takahiro, "Takahashi, we have delayed the medal ceremonies till tonight, will you be well enough?"_

 _Misaki droze for a moment, giving only nod. The two officials simply left the room, leaving just Takahiro outside the door._

 _Takahiro approached his brother, only placing a his hand on his brothers shoulder, "Congrats on the title, Misaki."_

 _The skater only turned his head to face his brother, smiling, a obviously fake smile, at Takahiro, "Thank you Nii-chan, I'm very happy about my success,"_

 _Takahiro frowned slightly, he knew Misaki was never good at hiding his disappointment, but at least Misaki moved up from his bronze position at the pervious World Championship ..._

 _ **\- Three hours later -**_

 _"From Japan, we are proud to present at the World Figure Skating Championships, men's singles silver medalist , Misaki Takahashi," the announcer said in Japanese and then translated later in English. Misaki took a deep breath, waving both his hands up in the air, waving at his fans in stands and on the television screens._

 _He walked up to the bronze medalist, a Russian figure skater, whose name Misaki could never remember properly and shook hands with the skater. Misaki then stood on the second platform, which got a huge applause from the stands with people shouting "Japan! Japan!"._

 _A competition official, assisted by a medal holder, came to Misaki smiling at the teen, giving the teen a bouquet of flowers and placing a heavy silver medal around the boys neck, that was collected from the medal tray. The official then shook hands with the silver medalist, who tried saying congrats in Japanese, but it was so heavily botched that Misaki could barely understand._

 _As the official stepped away Misaki raised his bouquet, causing a loud roar of cheering from the stands. The rest of the medal ceremony went on in a complete blur._

 _"I was so close ... And I screwed up even before my program, I've let Japan down ... But most importantly, I've let my parents down, and Ni-chan down ..."_

 _The boy was snapped out of his thoughts as the South Korean national anthem ended and the announcer announced in multiple languages the names of all the medalists, causing the crowd to explode in applause, but something surprised Misaki._

 _The crowd was being louder for him instead of the gold medal winner Kim Sungsu._

 _"Japan! Japan!" Some people screamed wildly, waving Japanese flags._

 _"I love you Misaki-Sempai!" A random girl yelled in the crowd, even some of the Russian, South Korean and American fans were getting into it._

 _"Ehh? But I lost ... Why are they more excited about me?"_

 _Misaki looked up at up at Sungsu, to see the same amount of confusion, but the confused face on the Korean skater soon turned into that of hidden anger._

 _From that day, both knew that their sports rivalry would be more intense then it had been previously. Before it was just friendly fire, now it was on a whole different level of competitiveness. It was now skater versus skater._

"Misaki? Misaki! Are you ok?" Misaki opened his eyes, to have his eyes meet his brothers eyes, who was sitting on the bed next to Misaki.

"Oh! Welcome home, Nii-chan!" Misaki chirped, trying to forget the memory/dream he just had.

Takahiro only looked at Misaki worriedly, "Misaki, did you have a bad dream?"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed, a little too quickly.

"Good I was worried about you!" Misaki was silently thankful that his brother was so oblivious sometimes. The skater sat up, having forgotten to take off his shoes at the door, as he took off his shoes, it revealed bloodied feet with white cotton pads tapped down on various locations, most the cotton pads were now covered with old blood.

"Still breaking in the new skates?" Takahiro asked, not very disturbed by the bloodied foot and toes. Evidence of how many times he has seen this display.

"Yes ... Sakamoto-Sensei wants me to use new skates for the Olympic Games, and managed to get me custom boots ... Ow ..." Misaki moaned, Takahiro only rubbed his brothers shoulders, hugging him from the side. He got up, leaving the room for a few seconds, returning with a first aid kit.

"Misaki, I don't want to see you skate the whole weekend, Sakamoto-Sensei made it clear that she wants you to rest, and you have school work to catch up on," Takahiro said,taking off the other shoe, both feet matched each other in blisters and bloody spots.

Misaki only laid down, removing his hair tie, and the bobby pins that were still attached to his bangs and loose hairs. The teen winced as his bother wrapped new bandage on his feet and toes, but bit his tongue to prevent himself from yelling in pain.

"Yes Nii-chan ... And I heard back from Mitsuhashi Universty ... They said they can give the sports scholarship, but only after the Olympics are over ..."

"That's fantastic Misaki! Maybe we should talk more tomorrow when you're not trying to hide your pain?" Takahiro joked, pointed at Misaki's foot slightly.

"Oww! Ni-chan!" Misaki huffed, crossing his arms. Takahiro only laughed at his brothers display, Misaki still acted like an eight year old at times.

Takahiro got up, leaving the room, "Goodnight, Misaki,"

Without waiting for a response, Takahiro shut the door, leaving Misaki to lay on his bed, deciding wether or not it was good idea to takeoff his clothes with newly bandaged feet.

" _I really hope they fade by Monday practice ... But I doubt it- wait! Crap! I forgot to ask Nii-chan about that jerks book idea!"_

 **Hey guys! So I've been writing a lot lately, because I am actually dealing universty stuff and moving, and on top of that a new full time job! So the chapter updates will probably be less then before,but I still have three other chapters coming up shortly. I did have a new idea in mind.**

 **what would you guys think of a World War II au?**

 **Anyways please review, it really means a lot, and I try to write even with my work and training schedule, so please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Brother's Approval

Chapter Seven - Brothers Apporval

 _\- one week later -_

"Ow!" Was stretched through out the hospital, which came from the room of a certain figure skater ...

"Yes, he no doubt has a stress fracture,' a elderly doctor concluded, as he wrote notes on his clip board.

Misaki was sitting a exam table, still cringing at the pain in his left foot. Takahiro was sitting in one the chairs, obviously obviolos to the pain Misaki was under seconds ago.

'I strongly recommend that he stay off that foot for at least a week before training again,"

Misaki looked up, somewhat horrified, "A week?! But the Olympic trails are going to be here before I know it!"

The boy flailed his arms around, which made the doctor and Takahiro sweat drop at the display.

"Misaki, a week off won't hurt you, in fact it will actually benefit you,' the old man smiled, writing down on a piece of paper and talking to someone on the phone. He momentarily hung up, sliding himself by the teens foot. Carefully wrapping it with gauze, slightly shocked at the amount of blistering.

'Especially at this rate, then again I've seen athletes do everything imaginable to their bodies. Drugs, anorexia, bulimia, pilling, you name it, I've seen it,"

Misaki looked at his foot nervously for a moment but it did not go unnoticed by his brother, "Misaki, are you ok?"

The skater gave a nervous smile, "Yes! I'm fine! I just realized I have to ask you something!"

"Oh?" A nurse entered the room assisting Misaki into a wheelchair. One he was in, the brothers walked out (or at least one of them did) heading to their car.

"Usagi san wants to do a interview with me, is it ok if he does it?"

 _"What the hell am I thinking?! I'm basically offering myself on a silver platter for that entitled jerk!"_

"Sure! I don't see why not!" Takahiro agreed with almost no hesitation or room to think. Misaki only smiled in return. When they finally reached the car, Misaki sat in the passenger seat, bowing to his nurse.

Takahiro spoke to her for a minute, while Misaki only tear dropped at his brothers approval.

 _"I'm screwed ..."_

"Misaki? What do you want for dinner?" Takahiro interjected. Misaki didn't even notice the car was moving, or even when they were leaving the hospital parking lot.

"Oh ... Uh ... Actually I have homework to catch up-"

"if you want to do that maybe I should ask Usagi-San if you can stay at his place for the night," Takahiro suggested. Without warning, Takahiro took out his phone, dialing a number and changing lanes.

'Hey Usagi! Can Misaki stay at your place tonight? I have a night shift and he says he has homework-"

" _Atleast he didn't mention the book project-"_

"Oh! And it's ok for you to interview him too," Misaki felt his whole body freeze.

 _"Shit! I have to do homework and be harassed by that author!? Ni-chan, can't you see what you're subjecting me to?!"_

Misaki felt the car stop, realizing that he was at the penthouse building. With a silent groan, the teen got out of the car, careful not to not put weight on his foot as he balanced long enough to get his crutches.

"Do you need help getting upstairs, Misaki?" Takahiro looked worried as Misaki slipped on his bag, before balancing on his crutches.

"I'm fine, Ni-San. I'll take the elevator," the teen began to walk away, waving his brother goodbye, as Takahiro was slowly driving away, heading to work.

Misaki looked up at the building, the boy inhaled deeply before slowly walking to an night of torture with the author.

 **\- five minutes later -**

Misaki stood outside the door, with hesitation, knocked on the door three times.

Seconds later, the door opened. Only it wasn't the author. It was a redheaded woman.

"Uh ... Sorry I must I have the wrong penthouse-"

"Oh! Are you the figure skater?" She asked, stars were filling her eyes. Misaki tried his best not sweat drop at the woman. Not matter how popular the boy was, he still was awkward around any positive attention he relieved when outside the rink.

Misaki rubbed the back of his head, "ehh, yes I am. Is usami-San here?"

Without waiting, the woman pulled Misaki into the apartment, it was a miracle that Misaki still had balance with his crutches.

"Sensei! Misaki is here! Get started tonight! I mean it! I've already lost enough sleep because of you missing your damn deadlines!" The woman was now yelling with flames behind here and blood vessels pulsing in her fists.

Misaki just stood there dumbfounded.

" _What the hell? A moment ago she was nice, but now she looks like she could actually kill someone ... I better not get on her bad side,"_ the teen silently noted to himself.

A door slamming caused him to jump almost five feet in the air. The woman had left.

"There you are brat,' Usagi was standing on the top of the stairs, making his way down, not failing to notice the cast and crutches.

'What? Fell too many times again?" Misaki tried to ignore the smirk sketched on the man's face. But he found himself still hitting his own tongue.

"Not that it's your concern, but this the forth stress fracture I've had, so no, it's from me landing in feet enough," Misaki huffed. Usagi only gave a bored look, walking towards the boy.

Without warning, Misaki felt himself being lifted up, with his crutches landing on the floor.

Usagi was holding the skater bridal style, walking towards the couch casually, 'Eh?! What the hell! I can walk I'm not handicapped!"

The silver haired man ignored the skaters struggles, placing him unceremoniously onto the couch.

"You would of taken too long, silver brat," usagi sat down at the opposite couch, grabbing his laptop, 'Takahiro said you also needed dinner-"

Misaki felt a small wave of panic, "No! I mean ... I already ate a lot before I went to the doctor today,"

Usagi only stared at him, "If you insist. Wait a minute, I have to get my coffee from upstairs.

The man walked up the stairs, disappearing into another room. Misaki looked around, in awe of how big the place actually was.

"I guess he is a popular writer,' A stack of books was displayed in the table, but what go the teens attention was the different pen name, 'Eh? Why would he use a different name then his normal books?'

Misaki picked up a copy, opening to a random page, instantly he knew why.

"As he moaned deeply in my grasp, I felt myself connect for my one love, Takahiro ..."

" _What the fuck?! This pervert is using ni-chan for his filthy fantasies?!"_

"I'm back brat-" without warning the author felt his book nearly hit him the face. He was met with the enraged look on the skaters face.

"What the fuck you perverted asshole?! Why my brother?"

"None of your concern," misaki was now at his boiling point.

"Why my brother? Won't any guy do for you?!" ,isakimisaki screamed at the man.

Usagi's eyes widened, now only giving Misaki a look scarier then a death glare. The man walked over the boy, pushing the teen onto his back.

"What would you know about Takahiro and I?" Misaki struggled to move against the man's iron grip.

"Get off! You're hurting my leg!"

Usagi got up momentarily. Which received Misaki, only to feel himself being lifted into the air. Only staring at the floor.

"Hey! Put me down! This isn't funny!" Usagi carried the boy over should ignoring the demands of the skater. Misaki felt as they were headed upstairs into the authors room. Before he could yell anymore, he felt his weight being placed over the man's lap.

"Ehh?"

"You said any man would do, right?" Misaki let out a gasp as he felt the man's fingers loosen his pants slowly.

Misaki felt his face sweat in horror and embarrassment.

 _"Mother and father in heaven, please help me!"_


	8. Chapter 8 - Agreement And Guilt

**Chapter Eight - Agreement And Guilt**

"Stop!' Misaki struggled , swinging his hips around the writers lap, 'You pervert, I'm under aged! Let me go!"

Usagi only smirked, successfully dragging the teens boxers and pants to his mid hip area. The grey haired man gave the boy a quick smack on his behind, hearing a gasp come from the skater, "You piss me off, maybe the fame did get to your head more then Takahiro gives you credit for. Mr silver medal moron."

"What did you say?!" Misaki turned his head to glare at the writer, only to feel another slap hit his bottom, 'Ah!"

"Still a professional brat huh?"

Misaki felt his face (somehow) more red then before, while he still struggled to be freed from the man's grip. This only amused the author more.

"Heh, you're kinda cute," Misaki felt a cold hand now making its ways to the back of his pants, making the teen feel something that he never once felt before. Teeth almost pierced his lip as he held whatever groans his lungs wanted him to make.

Before the boy could think, the man had released him from his grip. The skater only let a small sigh, as the color in his face was joined by small beads of sweat.

Usagi only smirked at the sight, removing his hand from the boy "That was too easy."

"Fucking pervert!' Misaki screamed. The skater rolled off the man's lap, landing ungracefully on the ground, pulling his clothes back on without hesitation.

"Let's talk about writing about you,' The author said in his normal monotone voice. He walked by Misaki, ignoring the death glare that he was receiving from behind him.

Both sat down at opposite sides. Misaki both his legs crossed and his glare seemed to be frozen on his face.

'I wanted to write about your experiences being a professional athlete, not because I am very fond of you at this point, but because I need something different to write about apart from the novels, as I wanted to try a non-fiction-"

"Why should I help you?! Did you just forget what happened in there-"

"No, but I'm sure Takahiro would be so interested to hear about you ditching classes."

Misaki froze in place, giving the author only a look of complete fear. Usagi smiled slightly, he had the teen where he wanted him.

"Takahiro said you were behind on your school work and getting low marks on every major test, I called your school and turns out you're not an total idiot. You are just lazy."

Misaki almost growled at the man, "I am not! I train 4-6 hours daily, almost everyday! I -"

"Didn't say anything about your skating,' Usagi interupped the boy.

'I admit for a ridiculous sport you're a hard worker, but doing fancy jumps doesn't excuse the 12 absences you've had,'

Misaki only bit his lip, now refusing to look at the author in the eye.

'Now I can tell Takahiro, or you do the story. Which is it?" Misaki wanted to yell, scream, he'll even kill the man in front of him! The teen only bowed his head.

"Fine, I'll do the story. Just please don't tell Nii-chan or coach Sakamoto."

"This is going to be the longest few months of my life ..." The boy thought silently to himself.

 **\- hours later -**

Takahiro drove up to the building that Misaki and his long time best friend were at, it was night time and Misaki had a 5 AM practice before school.

Just as the man drove to the side of the building, he saw Usagi carrying his younger brother towards him. Takahiro got out running towards the pair.

"Usagi! Is he alright?" Usagi handed Misaki over to his brother. Takahiro couldn't help but notice how light the boy was.

"He fell asleep on the couch, but he did get some work done. He'll be caught up in no time," Usagi assured the man. The author made sure to give his best smile, even if it was completely fake.

Takahiro nodded, allowing Usagi to place his brother in the car.

"Sorry Usagi, I would love to talk but I have to go Misaki home-'

"Say no more, have a good night Takahiro, I'll pick Misaki up tomorrow afternoon," tamahiro bowed and rushed back to his car. Quickly making his way home.

"Till next time brat."

The silver hair man smirked turning back to his apartment complex.

 **\- 3:24 PM - Ice Skating Rink -**

"Jump high! Lots of strength!" Coach Sakamoto yelled. Misaki completed his death jump, immediately launching into a low spin, slowly rising himself to a near split, before stopping himself.

"Great job!' Misaki panted, nodding his head. Yuna tilted her head curiously.

'Misaki, come here please."

Misaki skated towards the exit, sitting on one of the benches at the front of the rink, "what is it, coach Sakamoto?"

The woman pointed at his right foot, "How is the foot?"

Misaki looked down at it, his foot had more padding then his left foot and for good reasons. Without it practice would be sow thing worse then hell, "It feels fine-"

"Good. I know you will need surgery, and you have improved beautifully,' she stated, placing her on his shoulder, 'So you have no reason to push yourself further, now is not the time to push yourself beyond you personal points, especially with the Olympic trials in only two months from now,mdo you understand?"

The boy only nodded in response, bowing his head slightly to his coach. Yuna signaled for him to practice alone, to which the boy was back on the ice in an instant.

Usagi was about to continue watching the boy, until he noticed the coach approaching him in the stands.

"I'm here to pick him up-"

"Usami-San, I'm not here to kick you out, I wanted to talk for a moment," before the author could ask, the woman turned around walking towards her office area.

" _I hope she isn't another crazy fan,"_

Once both reached the office area, Usagi noticed a bunch of pictures, both personal and news paper pictures. But one in particular caught his eye. It was of a teenage boy taller then Yuna, he had big brown eyes, neatly styled hair and he was smiling really brightly, but he clearly wasn't Misaki.

"Would you like a coffee? Since I'm sure you have patience considering you tutor Misaki?" The woman joked, still pours two cups of coffee. Usagi would of laughed if he wasn't looking her office.

One picture showed a young female skater holding the Korean flag, she smiling while holding her silver medal, that very medal was hanging in a case right next to the picture.

"Was that you?" Yuna looked at the photo the author was gazing at, and only nodded her head slightly. She sat down handing the other cup to Usagi carefully.

"Yes, that was me at the Winter Olympics in 1990, that was right before I moved to Japan to marry my husband and I only competed in two more competitions before retiring."

"Ah. So, you're Korean? That explains your first name," Usagi stated, he didn't find it surprising that a former skater was Misaki's coach.

Yuna only laughed slightly, taking a sip, "Yes, back then my last name was Ho, and we had one son together ..."

The Korean woman paused for a moment staring the photo Usagi noticed earlier.

"This makes more sense now,"

"Is that your son?"

Yuna grabbed the picture, she smiled softly at it, tracing her fingers over the boys face. Usagi frowned slightly, he recognized that type of look ...

- _Flashback, Car ride to the Usami penthouse -_

 _The car ride was silent, the. Again it was almost always silent._

 _Misaki was looking at a picture on his phone, seemly fixated on whatever he was staring at. Despite driving, the silver haired man didn't miss noticing that._

 _"What are you looking at?" Misaki was startled out of his thoughts, quickly turning his phone off._

 _"Eh ... Eh ... Nothing! Your just imagining things!"_

 _"_ This kid is an awful liar ..."

 _"I'm not blind you know," Misaki gave the man an annoyed look, turning his phone back on. The man stopped in the building parking lot, turning his car off. The body allowed him to take the phone. It was a picture with young Misaki being held by his mother, and his father placing his hand on takahiros shoulder, the whole family looked picture perfect._

 _"Everyday I practice I need motivation to continue, if you think I like exercising on bloody feet that need surgery and having scars on my face from a blade, then you're not as clever as Nii-chan claims you are," Misaki muttered, not looking at the author._

 _Usagi gave back his phone, "Why bring in takahiro?"_

 _"Because he has sacrificed so much for me ... If I don't win anything at the olympics and let him down ... After causing our parents deaths because of my selfish actions ... I could never forgive myself."_

 _Neither said anything else, as both walked towards the apartment. Now Usagi understood why Takahiro warned him about mentioning their parents around Misaki ..._

 _-End of flashback -_

 _"_ Yes ... He was a junior skater ... But he passed away when he was 16. And a year before he would of been in the world championships," Yuna explained sadly, placing the picture back on her desk.

It more sense now.

"Then Misaki-"

"I have a soft spot for,' she chuckled. She picked up another picture this time, it was a young Misaki, who looked about 13 or 14, ' He reminds me very much of my own son. Both stubborn, hard headed, impulsive and ... Think something was their fault."

Before Usagi could question her, they both were interupped by a knock. The said boy walked in without waiting for a response.

"Sakamoto-Sensei, I finished my independent practice-' Misaki stopped, noticing the two in the office, 'Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"Oh no! It's quite alright Misaki. Me and Usami-San were just chatting, you may leave for tonight, and I will see you on Monday." Yuna said in a quick, no nonsense matter.

As the two were walking in the parking lot, only one question was in the authors mind.

" _If_ _Misaki blamed himself for his parents car accident when he was a child, then what did Sakamoto's son think he did wrong?"_

 _ **Ehh I'm not too happy with this chapter ... I had such bad writers block when writing this . And between acting classes, Uni and hospital treatments I had no inspiration T_T tell me what you guys think! Review please! And maybe some ideas would be nice!**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Choi Sakamoto

Chapter 9 - A rude surprise

The ride home from skate practice was almost silent, Misaki was barely able to keep himself awake. Eating a low calorie 'diet' and training himself to death, while trying to boost his grades was effecting Misaki more then he wanted to admit, but the Olympic trials for the men's selection was near by. There wasn't really any rivals Misaki worried about, his rivals were outside Japan.

"So, who do you want o beat at the Olympics?" Usagi asked, Misaki snappe don't of his thoughts instantly.

"Hey don't jinx me!' The boy said waving his arms around, Usagi simply ignored that, 'I have only two people in mind, Kim Sungsu from South Korea and some Russian skater who's name I can't pronounce."

"You can do quad jumps but you can't pronounce a non-Asian name?" Usagi asked, Misaki could see the man smirk slightly from the side. The now flustered boy took out his iPhone, typing something in.

"I found it! I-I-Iva-va-Ivan, uhh ... why do Russians have weird names?!" The boy exclaimed, sweat dropping at the amount of katakana needed to spell the skaters name. Usagi was tempted to face palm himself, but instead he let silent chuckle at the teenagers struggle.

I'm working on it! Ivan ... Zhu-Zhura- Zhuratov? Ehh no! Zhuravly-Zhuravlyov! Ivan Zhuravlyov! That's my other main rival!"

" _Thank God this boy isn't planning to major in any international studies, otherwise he would manage to offend anyone with ease ..."_ the author thought at watching the boy be so excited over saying a single name correctly after butchering it so many time.

"I wonder if he is still mad at me for beating him at the silver position, while he had to settle for the bronze," Misaki thought outload.

The duo finally parked at the Usami mansion, where Misaki was going to spend the night because apparently Takahiro was very busy was something 'important'.

As soon as They entered Misaki just simply collapsed on the near by couch. The author was actually genuinely impressed by how fast the kid could could sleep, "Heh, I thought teenagers were suppose to not need much sleep, then again most don't exercise nearly 6 hours day."

the man just pulled off the teens shoes, only to have his hands covered in blood. Usagi drew his hands back, only staring in slight shock.

"This kids is pushing himself way too hard ..." the man just striped the teens feet of all the dirty bandages, he didn't even bother being careful at not waking the teen up, if Misaki could sleep through his blisters being messed with, he could probably sleep though an earthquake.

\- two hours later -

" _Any here is Choi Sakamoto! This young boy is on his way!"_ The announcer yelled, though his commentary was deaf compared to the crowd screaming and clapping for his performance.

Usagi watched the clips on YouTube, since seeing Yuna's office, he wondered how good her son was.

"No doubt he is his mother's son,' Usagi watched the clips rolled together. The next clip title shocked the author slightly.

Announce of Figure Skater Choi Sakamoto death.

A female announcer looked at the camera sadly, shuffling her papers, " _I am reporter Mai Yota, tonight the skating world has lost an amazing skater in the men's division, 17 year old Choi Sakamoto, the only child of Yuna Sakamoto an Olympian herself, has passed away earlier this week. His cause of death was not announced, but this has come as a shock to both the skating world and fans alike-"_

Usagi closed his laptop. The silver haired man closed his eyes for a moment before looking over at Misaki, who was still in a deep sleep.

" _They are so much alike ..."_

 **Crappy chapter I know! I hate hospitals now T_T**

 **please review! My writers block would appreciate it! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Getting To Know The Other

Chapter 10 - Getting to know the other

The first thing Misaki saw the light creeping into the living room and the numbness of his feet. He rolled from his back to his side, the first thing he saw was the author typing with speed and coffee next to his side.

" _Was he up all night?"_ the boy attempted to get up only to feel the pain in his legs catch up, the boy held his breathe until three, two ,one-

"OWWWW! It hurts so fucking much!" The skater screamed, ignoring the annoyed look on Usagi's face.

"About time you're up, now I can interrogate you."

Misaki stopped screaming to look at the author, the brunette raised his eyebrows, "Interrogate?"'

Usagi nodded his head, pointing to the chair across from him.

Misaki sweatdropped at trying to move. The boy laughed nervously, "Uh can I just talk from here? I kinda can't wa- Hey! W-What are you doing?"

Usagi picked up the boy with ease in a bridal style carry, he gently placed the Skater on the chair avoiding letting his feet touch the ground too harshly.

"Now we can start, how old where you when you started skating?" Misaki blinked in confusion, then he remembered.

" _Oh right, the book ..."_

 _"_ Eh ... I was about six years old?" Usagi typed on his laptop momentarily.

he looked up from his laptop, "Has being a professional athlete affected your social and personal life?"

Misaki looked at down at his lap, remaining silent for a moment, "I have very few friends, because I'm always in practice. I consider my brother my best friend. In exchange for several titles I have no social life."

"I see, and no girlfriend?" Misaki's face turned bright red, Usagi would of laughed if he was not so interested in the answer.

"Ehh ... I'veneverhadagirlfriend." The boy said, quickly.

"Come again?" Usagi was enjoying emabtessing the boy, it was just too easy for him.

"I NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND! HAPPY NOW?! Misaki yelled, crossing his arms trying to look assertive, but he looked more like a stubborn child to the author.

Usagi just typed everything down, ignoring the death glare the boy was giving him, "Even your brother had girlfriends at your age."

Misaki slammed his fists on the table sitting in between the two, if looks could kill the author would be a dead man by now, "My brother isn't a professional athlete! And I have no interest in girls!"

"Boys?"

The teenager blinked in confusion.

Usagi waited patiently for the boys brain to figure out what he just asked him. The older man smirked as he saw the skaters face turn into several different shades red.

"I AM NOT GAY! I am just committed to my career!"

"You are very good at not falling on the ice, but lying isn't one of your talents, especially when talking about your 'diet', how 'not tired' you are, or when you are in such pain you can't even walk to bed without help, ' The author calmly observed, for once Misaki made no attempt to rebuttal the man.

"Which I'm not too surprised at, your brother can be oblivious at times, but still he was the first one to really break the wall I had created ..."

Usagi trailed off, stuck in his memory.

Misaki looked st him curiously, even though he wasn't the brightest light in the pack he could tell on earth thing ...

"Usami-San ... you like my brother, more then just as friend ... don't you? ..."

The boy was surprised to see the author chuckle slightly, "You're smarter then I give you credit for, ice brat.'

"Ehh, you do know my brother has a girlfriend, right?"

"I understand, but still being his friend is enough for me. When I heard him talk about how amazing his little world champion brother was, I was amazed at how deticated he was to you,' Green eyes grew as the teen heard the last sentence about his brother.

'Though I will admit, I was almost losing respect from him when he told me he approved of your corotzone shots, even if it meant his brother not being in a stage of constant pain."

Usagi pointed his eyes to Misaki's feet, the white bandages were now turning dirty again from the blisters and open sores.

'Just relax for today, it is your brothers birthday after all."

Usagi had to almost bite his lip not to laugh at the boy's expression, "Shit! I completely forgot! I'm the worst brother ever!"

"Calm down, silver medal. I bought liquor and your brother said he wants you and me there, I doubt he will hate you for not getting a present," Misaki looked at the ground, not looking up. He looked more like a statue then a teenage boy.

'And before we leave, you will eat. I don't want you fainting in the middle of the party. And I think you will still be less then 110 pounds at the end of the day."

The boy didn't respond back. The Skater was leaning over his chair, he had fallen back asleep.

The author signed, he closed his laptop saving the file for now. He walked over to the boy easily picking the athlete up. Walking up the stairway, the man took the time to look at the boy more closely.

" _When he is asleep and not acting like a brat, he is actually pretty cute. It's still hard to believe he and Takahiro are related."_


	11. Chapter 11 - You're My Gold Medal

Chapter 11 - You're My Gold Medal

"Oh they should be here any minute!" Takahiro signed, arranging the table set for the night.

A woman's small laugh responded to the man's stress, "Honey, I'm sure it will be fine, and what are hiding your brother for? I don't even know his name."

"Haha! Well you see-' a knock interrupted the man's sentence.

'They're here!" Takahiro announced excited. His girlfriend only shook her head at the energetic man.

Takahiro opened the door to see his best friend and his little brother, both waiting outside the door, 'Ah! Welcome!"

"Happy Birthday!" Yelled both Misaki and Usagi. Takahiro motioned for them to come in, while also hiding Misaki slightly from his girlfriends view.

"Minami-Chan! Here they are!" Minami stepped noticing only Usagi was there, unaware that Misaki was behind the author.

"This is my best friend of ten years: Usami Akihiko!' Usagi nodded, giving a small bow, 'and this ...'

Misaki stopped out from behind, as soon as Minami saw the boy, she knew who he was instantly.

"Oh! Takahashi Misaki!" She said in surprise.

"Takahiro-Kun, I had no idea you were related to a world class athlete!" She exclaimed in amazement. Misaki only scratched his head in awkwardness, he was used to his brothers female co-workers gushing over him.

 _"Ni-Chan, this woman may be the most calm out of the women I ever met that you knew either at school, or at work!"_ Misaki thought to himself.

"Yes! Haha!' Takahiro laughed, standing behind Misaki and placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, 'Been on the Japan National Figure Skating Team for almost six years now, been at two World Championships, four Pacific Rim Championships, three Junior Grand Pix Championships, two Grand Pix games and won the Japan Cup last year!"

"Nii-Chan ..." Now it was Usagi's turn to be impressed.

" _I knew he was in a lot of competitions, but not that many! What else do I not know about that brat?"_

"Whoa! Misaki! I would love to see you skate sometime!" Minami stated, she could tell the boy didn't like being the center of his attention, but Takahiro managed to keep him in the spot light.

Takahiro nodded, walking over to his girlfriend and faced his friend and his little brother, "Before we celebrate we both have some good news to share!' Takahiro turned to Minami, silently waiting for her approval, the woman smiled nodding gently.

'Minami and I are getting married!" Misaki and Usagi felt their eyes widen in shock. Neither moved for a second, Usagi was the first to move towards them. Misaki only stood with his head down.

Usagi hugged his 'friend' acting happy for the man he loved or so long, but one person in the room could tell it was an act ...

SLAM!

"Misaki?" Takahiro asked, unsure of how to react to his brother. The three adults noticed the skater wasn't looking up and he looked shakened.

"Championage,' the boy said with no tone in his voice, 'we are out of it, I'll go get more."

The boy turned to leave, "But Misaki you're underaged, they won't give it to you!"

Misaki turned to his brother, he made a grab for Usagi's arm, slightly surprising the man, "Then Usagi-San will come with me!"

Without another word both had left the apartment, leaving behind a confused Takahiro and Minami in the House.

Outside The Apartment -

The only sound that could be heard was a boy crying his eyes out, but not because of something that happened to him ...

"My brother acted like such a jerk! He broke your heart and ... and ...' the boy sobbed onto the sleeve of his Team Japan jacket, 'this is the first time I ever wanted to punch him!"

"Such dirty tears," Usagi signed.

" _This kid is one of a kind."_

Misaki faced the man again, failing to not cry even more, "I'm crying for you, you jerk! once you start crying you can stop no matter what!"

Usagi only smiled a little bit walked towards the boy, "I see."

Misaki felt an arm extend around his waist and another wrapped around him, making the boy bend back slightly, "Usagi?"

Before Misaki could say another word he felt his lips connect with the warm lips of the author. Green eyes widened in shock and disbelief, as more tears fell down his face. Slowly he closed his eyes allowing whatever would happen with the kiss to happen.

The couple continued the kiss for a few seconds, before they separated. Usagi smiled at the boy below him, "Today, you are my gold medal, Takahiro is only silver to me."

Misaki felt his eyes stare at the man in shock, did his tutor, friend of his brother, the same man who demeaned him and his sport ... confess to loving him? Another man loving a man?

Silence fell onto both of them for a while, until Misaki felt something wet on his shoulders.

"Uh ... Usagi-San?"

"I have never shown anyone this side of me before, since the day I was born," Usagi only hugged the petite boy more. Misaki stood there only patting the man's back slightly.

Little did Misaki know, this night would change him more then he could imagine.


	12. Chapter 12 - This Isn't Pairs!

Chapter 11 - This Isn't Pairs!

"Ok Misaki-Kun! Get some well needed rest tonight! Tomorrow is the Olympic try outs, it's a big day!" Yuna explained to her Skater. Misaki was currently removing the bobby pins and the hair tie from his hair, but he still listened to every word that came from his coach.

"Eh? But Sakamoto-Sensei, who else will be competing with me for a spot?"

The small Korean woman only responded with a force of her hand to the top of his head.

'Ow!" Misaki rubbed his head, tear dropping at the warmness of the hit.

"Don't get cocky! You may have gotten silver at worlds with five falls, but this is a once in life time opportunity, you may never be in the Olympics again! Now is not the time to take it easy, even if you have won Japanese skating nationals for several years! Understand?" Misaki only nodded in fear of receiving another blow to the head.

The woman's face went from fiery and annoyance to a happy and calm woman within a fraction of a second.

 _"Note to self, if you want to survive the Olympics don't piss off your coach with an anger complex!"_ The boy noted in his mind.

Yuna walked away to her office, leaving the boy to have a water break, and a few moments to recover from the 'pep talk".

"So you have won some gold, just gold that irrelevant to the rest of the world and on top of that, tomorrow is the day you become an Olympian," A smug voice observed.

Misaki looked up to see the grey haired man looking down at him with a small smirk.

Misaki glared slightly at the gold medal comment, deciding he was too tired not come up with any good comebacks,"Ehh no, tomorrow is the chance I get to be an Olympian,."

"Oh?' Usagi said, sitting next to the boy on the bench, 'Who might be going with you to Russia?"

Misaki stopped drinking water for a moment, reflecting on the other skaters he knew.

"Oh I know! Jun Shoji! He has always been second at the Japanese nationals, but never medaled at any international competitions, he was usually an alternative for me, or would be the second skater to come with me. He also won 7th place at the World Championships where I won silver."

Usagi nodded, listening to the boy ramble on about the trials tomorrow.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" The boy scolded the older man.

"Of course I am, I don't understand why you're making a big deal out of gliding on some ice, it should be easy shouldn't it?" Usagi said, with every intention to annnoy the boy. He saw the boy's eyebrows glare at him hard, and flames of anger building in his eyes.

Misaki got up, taking off his blade guards and gliding back onto the ice, "Come on asshole Usagi! If skating is so easy why don't you come out?!"

"I don't have any skates," the author stated bluntly.

Misaki continued to skate around the rink, not taking his eyes off the man, "Just grab a rent pair from that box station over there!"

The teen pointed at the skate rent place next to some aisle seats.

Usagi only smirked at the boy, "Ok, I'll play your game."

Five minutes later -

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Misaki yelled from across the rink. Usagi walked over to the entrance, carefully stepping onto the ice. Misaki noticed the man stumbling slightly, which gave the boy some glee.

" _Haha! Checkmate! How easy is this girly sport now?"_

Only seconds later did Misaki eat his own words.

The author was only not slipping, but he was actually gliding... gliding!

The older man stopped dead in front of Misaki, only a foot apart from the boy, the man was enjoying the shock on Misaki face too much, "Oh, did I mention I grew up in England? Where ice skating is a very popular winter activity?"

Misaki felt his face pale in shock and astonishment.

" _Nii-Chan! Your asshole friend pisses me off!"_

"So what! You can fucking stay on your feet, I bet that all you can- GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!' Without warning Misaki felt himself being lifted into the air, with the man's arms lifting the boy under his arms without an struggle.

'HEY! Put me down! This isn't pairs!"Usagi continued to skate around the arena, spinning the boy around slightly, while still being careful not to lose his grip.

"If only your fangirls could see you now, 'Usagi's smirk only grew bigger, 'Misaki Takahashi, the greatest figure skater in Japan, scared shitless from being picked off the ground by the great author Usami Akihiko."

Misaki felt himself being lowered down, only to suddenly feel both him and Usagi fall onto the ice.

Thankfully the fall wasn't too far from the ground, the boy felt himself land onto something soft, it smelled like cigarettes and expensive cologne.

It felt really safe and warm ...

"Comfortable?" Green eyes opened, only to be met with violet eyes. The boy blushed bright red as reality came rushing back to him.

"S-sorry! Haha! You made your point!" The boy tried to get up only to feel the author wrap his arms firmly around the boy's waist.

"Uh ... Usagi-San?" The skaterfelt his face blister red and his heart beating so fast it might explode out of his chest.

Misaki felt his himself being lifted off the ice into a sitting position, only to see his tutor looking disappointed at him, "You still aren't eating enough.'

Misaki opened his mouth to talk only to have Usami beat him to it, 'And sorry, but your 'I'm too busy! I'm too tired to eat!" excuses are pathetic, even by your standards."

"I'll have a normal diet after the Olympics are over!" The teen shouted angerly.

The skater got up not bothering to help the author up, Usagi only sat on the ice glaring slightly at the naive boy.

" _As far as stubbornness goes, he is worse then me at times"_ the man thought silently to himself as he got up.

Unknown to either of them, Yuna smiled at the pair from her office window. Her dark brown eyes glowed brighter at seeing the way they interacted with each other.

The woman took out her phone to see the home screen. On the screen was her son at his first nationals competition when he was only a small child ... several years before his death.

"Misaki ...' the woman breathed out, 'You and my son are more alike then you think."

 _Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I had surgery on my stomach and digestive track. I became sick and it was revealed I had ulcers and benign tumors. I hope I can update this story more often now. Stay tuned!_


	13. Chapter 13 - The Big Day

Chapter 12 - The Big Day

"Alright Misaki-Kun, for this short program I want you to perform exactly what we did in practice yesterday,' Yuna was currently zipping up Misaki in his skaters outfit, while the teen was combing his hair back the best he could before letting the bobby pins do their part, 'After this is done you have to meet with Nihon Adidas and with the press for a quick interview."

"Eh?' Misaki stopped pinning his bangs up at the word 'press', 'B-But why does the press want to meet with me?"

Misaki loved his sport, what he didn't love was the amount of attention he got from news outlets.

"You're the best Japanese male figure skater in a long time! It's a very big deal!' She emphasized by fastening the last button on the back of the boy's neck.

She walked in front of the boy, poking his forehead playfully, 'Rumor is you might break a record at these games, which means even if you don't place at all, you will make history! The Russians and the Ukrainians have made figure skating their sport, if a small Japanese boy were to beat them at their own game that will really stir the pot! Haha!"

Misaki sweat dropped at his coaches excitement, he knew it was true, but he tried not think too much about what was at stake.

Yuna patted his behind, signaling that he was ready to go.

The short woman hugged him tightly. Misaki could have sworn he saw his coach holding back tears.

"Knock them dead!" She yelled. Misaki nodded, giving a small smile.

"Last up on the ice for the short program is: Takahashi Misaki, ' a loud announcement filled the room, 'from the Tokyo prefecture, coached by Sakamoto Yuna."

Misaki took off his skating guards, handing them to his coach before stepping onto the ice.

The boy heard the loud sound cheering, and aisles of seats filled with friends, family and fans of all the skaters that were competing for a spot today, he knew immediately he couldn't mess up now.

 **\- Usagi, Akikawa and Takahiro -**

"Misaki is up next!" Akikawa cheered, her eyes were filled with stars.

Usagi rolled his eyes at his editor, "Tell me again why you're here?"

The woman glared at him, resisting the urge to assault him, "Because I've never seen someone so cute and amazing perform on ice before!"

Takahiro sweat dropped at the woman's excitement, then again he was used to how popular his little brother was, even to this day he got fan mail from Misaki's numerous fangirls.

"Haha, calm down both of you,' he waved at them, 'So far even other skater has either fallen or only have done a double or triple jump, even at the world championships Misaki fell several times and got silver."

Usagi couldn't help but find it admirable and annoying how dotting Takahiro was towards his brother.

"Next up on the ice for the short program is: Takahashi Misaki-"

"Kya! Misaki!" A group of girls yelled a few rows behind the three adults screamed.

"Sensei ...' Akikawa said silently, 'I don't know which is worse, your fans or Misaki's."

"I would say it's an even-"

The man paused as he saw the boy enter the ice skating rink, he felt his eyes widen at the sight. Misaki looked completely different. His hair was neat, his face was completely clear of any hair strands and his skating costume hugged the boy's figure perfectly.

The costume was a pair of black pants and a long sleeve top, that even covered the boy's hands, which was layered with black and see through dark green fabric, added with some accents on his shoulders.

In other words the boy looked nothing like his usual self, he looked so poised, so mature, so ...

"Takahiro ... Misaki looks-"

"Completely different? I know!' Takahiro gushed, 'He looks a winner doesn't he!?"

Usagi nodded silently, not taking his eyes off the boy, _'Not what I was going to say, but sure I'll go with that."_

The arena was silent as Misaki stood at the corner of the rink with his facing away from the majority of the crowd.

Soon music (Sand By Nathan Lanier FT Karen Whipple) played though out the building, and the skater launched into his routine. Misaki picked up speed for his first combo.

Takahiro gripped his friends hand tightly, almost to where Usagi couldn't feel his blood flow, "First combo is a quad salchow followed by a quad lutz," Takahiro whispered to himself, at the same time loud enough for only Usagi to hear.

Usagi watched in amazement at the amount of height the small boy got, had he blinked he would of missed Misaki's rotation in the air.

The boy landed in textbook perfection onto the ice.

"Ah! Amazing!" Akikawa screamed. She took out her camera video tapping the boy carefully.

" _Note to self: get that tape from her later in exchange for a finished manuscript,"_ Usagi thought silently to himself.

The routine seemed to end quicker then when it started, but for Misaki he felt weird.

 _"Why do I feel so exhausted? No! Only one more spin combo and that's it!"_ Misaki launched into his sit slink as the music intensified, the crowd was silent as he slowly rises into a split stand up spin, before stopping completely in time for the music.

The building was filled with cheers and cries of excitement, Misaki waved at the crowd as he exited the ice.

"Misaki! You did fantastic! That was a near perfect routine!" Yuna cheered on from the outside as Misaki made his way back in. But something was off ...

'Misaki? Are you alright?' Misaki nodded, grabbing his blue Gatorade bottle from the bench. Yuna looked at him strangely.

'You ate this morning, right?" Misaki froze not looking at his coach. That was all Yuna needed.

"Ow!" Misaki yelped as a force of pain meet his backside.

He turned around to face the dark aura that was coach, "Don't do that again!'

She grabbed his chin when he tried to look down, 'Understand me? You're almost under 100 pounds! Even the female skaters aren't as small as you!"

He only nodded, bowing deeply to him coach.

 **\- Back in the crowds stand -**

"Ehh what's going on with Misaki and his coach?" Takahiro asked, noticing how angry his brothers coach looked. Yuna motioned for Misaki to stand up, she rubbed his back, before the both sat down as the judges decided Misaki's fate.

"I don't know, maybe he forgot an element?" Usagi guessed, he watched Misaki put on his World Championship team jacket.

"That can't be it, he had everything! I'll ask him later today," Takahiro signed.

Usagi had a feeling he knew what it was, but his heart beat faster at knowing possibly what it could be.

 _"His 'forgetting to eat' habit is catching up to him."_ He thought silently, he glared at the boy slightly.

"In twenty minutes all male skaters, please report to the ice for Olympic team selections," a female announcer stated into the mic, interrupting Usagi's stream of thoughts. The man watched Misaki's coach use her finger to rub lip balm onto the boy's lips, while Misaki just sat still. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the display.

" _Tonight, I want to show him how much I care for him."_

"God, twenty minutes!?' Akikawa signed, 'That will be forever! Can't we just give Misaki his spot already and leave?! All these other skaters are only ok!"

Takahiro laughed slightly at the editor, not knowing how else to react to the fiery redhead, "I'm sure it will be fine, want to see Misaki at his first competition at age eight-"

Before he could finish the woman's eyes turned into hearts, nodding her head so vigorously Takahiro thought her head night snap off her neck. He took out his phone looking at the YouTube videos for his brothers earlier competitions.

"Ehh ... I don't see- Oh! Here is one from age 11!" He pressed on the video, ignoring the woman that practically on top of him trying to look at his phone.

The video showed a small skinny boy in an all black costume, expect for his small white type, entering the ice. It was clearly at a competition.

The little boy moved quickly, thought not as quickly as he could move now. The boy launched into a jump only to fall onto his side.

"Ow! That looks like it hurt!" Akikawa yelped.

Takahiro laughed slightly, "Haha yeah ... he had some bad bruising after that, but he still got third place even with that fall."

"Really?" Takahiro nodded at the woman, as they both watched the boy continue his routine.

 _"Huh, this brat has been working harder then most adults do his entire childhood. It makes my childhood look normal compared to his,"_ Usagi thought as he watched the child to wave in excitement at the end of the video. The little kid skated over to his brother who picked him up with ease. A younger Takahiro spoke to the young boy, clearly proud of Misaki, despite falling in the middle of the program.

 _"They both sacrificed so much ..."_

 **\- Misaki -**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results for the 2014 Winter Olympic Figure Skating Men's Singles are now in. All skaters please report to the ice."

Misaki only breathed in deeply, zipping up his coat as he skated on the ice in line with fourteen other male skaters. Once all the skaters were lined up perfectly, four officials made their way onto the ice. One woman had four of the official team jackets in her hands, and landyards that each skater would take with them to Russia.

The second official had the list of the skaters in her hands that would go to Russia, while the third was only there to be JSL interpreter for the deaf and hard of hearing.

"Our selection for the four skaters are the following, our forth member of the Olympic squad is: Giichi Takayama from the Sendai prefecture,' the woman announced, Usagi saw Misaki and the rest of the skaters clap for the skater as he was given a jacket by the woman. He bowed, happily accepting the jacket.

Once the clapping died down the announcer started again,'The third member of the Olympic teams is: Hiroshi Azuma from Hiroshima.'

Hiroshi was probably the tallest of the all the skaters, he had long black hair that reached past his shoulders with sidecut and bore a serious face, even when he accepted the jacket.

" _Huh, he and Hiroki share the same serious and composed act."_ Usagi was amused at the similarities between the skater and his childhood friend.

'Our second member is: Jun Shoji!' A boy only a couple inches taller then Misaki stepped forward. He had dark brown hair that had long choppy bangs in the front, but it was cut short at the back. The boy looked like he was trying hard not to cry as put on his jacket and took the landyard form the woman.

 _"So that is Misaki's rival ... but his routine is simple compared to Misaki's."_

'Our first member, as well as the chosen team captain for the 2014 games is: Misaki Takahashi! From the Tokyo prefecture!" Takahiro filmed Misaki's reaction, cheering louder then any person in the room. Misaki stepped forward bowing to the lady. He couldn't hold back tears as he put on the Olympic team jacket, he also received a landyard, as well as another jacket that was for the team captain.

"Go Misaki-Kun!" Akikawa screamed, along with the rest of Misaki's fans.

The four skaters stepped up joining hands, bowing to the committee members.

"Thank you for selecting us, please continue to look after us!" They then turned to the crowd bowing to them.

"This concludes today's selection! Thank you everyone who came for today, the Olympic Games will start in one month! Thank you!" The committee members bowed to the crowd.

"Go Go Japan! Go Go Japan!" The four team members yelled, jumping up and down. Soon they all separated going to their coaches.

"Misaki you did it! You're going to Russia! And you're the team captain!' Yuna gushed, hugging the boy tightly. Misaki only laughed in response, he was still trying to digest the reality that he was on the Olympic team.

Though he felt distracted by the other ten skaters that didn't make it, some of them had a brave face, others though couldn't hid their disappointment. Seeing them sad made Misaki feel ...

"Misaki?' Yuna frowned when she saw him tearing up slightly, 'Ehh ... Misaki? Why are you upset? You should be over the moon!"

"But all those other skaters-"

Yuna signed placing her hand on his shoulder, "Misaki ... you know this will happen ... some skaters never make it to the Olympics, or any big competitions for that matter. It's the cruel nature of sports I'm afraid ..."

Misaki only nodded in response, Yuna stood on her toes hugging her sensitive skater, "You're so empathetic it's almost unreal!"

The boy didn't say anything, he only allowed his coach to hug him tighter, unaware of his brother, an editor and certain writer staring at him in shock.


	14. Chapter 14 - Meeting With The Press

Chapter 14 - Meeting With The Press

"Why is Misaki-Kun upset? He just got on the biggest team imaginable!" Aikawa exclaimed.

Takahiro frowned, before smiling slightly, "He probably feels sorry for the other ten skaters that didn't make it, even as a kid whenever his teammates didn't make it or qualify for the final round, he would get more upset at them having their chances crushed, then him actually winning anything, sometimes he cared more then they did."

" _Misaki_ ..." Usagi thought silently to himself, watching Misaki's coach trying to calm him down, ' _You will be the death of me."_

"But not everyone will make it anyways! Even in publishing that happens all the time!" The editor yelled, Takahiro only chuckled back in response.

"I don't think Misaki cares, he knows that the sporting world is incredibly harsh, I don't think that it is a reality he will ever really come to accept," Takahiro signed. All of them were silent while Misaki and his coach were talking, by now the boy had clearly calmed down, atleast for now.

 **\- Misaki and Yuna -**

"Ok Misaki! The press will have a ten minute interview with you, I'll be by your side in case those reporters try surround you!" Misaki only nodded, the boy drank from his water bottle as he walked towards the press table with the three other skaters and their coaches. Misaki and Yuna sat down in the middle where their name tags were, they were seated between Jun Shoji, and Hiroshi Azuma, along with his coach, whom looked as serious as Hiroshi.

Flashes of camera came on as the interview began with numerous reports yelling questions.

"Takahashi-San!' A woman with long brown hair yelled out above the other reporters, 'It is rumored that you may break a record at the winter games doing quad jump combos at these games, how do you feel about competing against the Russians?"

Misaki cleared his throat, "Uhh haha, I try not to think too much about it, I'd rather focus on what I'm doing it, rather then what my fellow competitors are doing."

All the reporters talked at the same time, before a man yelled above the others, "For everyone on the team, will this be the first time any one of you have been to Russia?"

All the team looked at each other for a moment, nodding slightly, "Yes," everyone spoke at the same time, which earned a laugh from the reporters and photographers.

"Takayama-San! You're the fourth member of the team, which means you're an alternate in case any of the team is injured, do you feel left out of the Olympic experience?"

Giichi Takayama paused for a moment, clearing his throat, "Not at all, being able to support my fellow teammates and country men is always an honor,' He turned to look at his teammates, 'So hey if any of you feel like breaking a leg, literally, just call me!'

Misaki and Jun laughed along with the rest of the room, expect for hiroshi, who only rolled his eyes at the comments.

'Plus hey, a free trip to Russia," Giichi finished, again earning another laugh from the press.

"Sakamoto-San!' A reporter from the back yelled, Misaki looked at his coach, 'You have been coaching Takahashi-San since he was thirteen years old, is it bittersweet to see him competing and not your own son?"

Some of the other reporters gasped at the question, Misaki looked horrified at hearing the question, he knew the topic of her son was touchy subject for his coach. Yuna kept a straight face, before smiling slightly,"First off my son has a name, Choi Sakamoto, and no it isn't bittersweet. As his coach I treat him as an individual. My son may be gone, but Misaki is his own talent. In my own personal opinion comparing athletes to each other is the worst thing any coach or supporter can do, thank you."

Misaki grabbed his coaches hand under the table, giving a slight squeeze. Yuna squeezed back. Misaki smiled sadly at the response.

" _Yuna-Sensei ... you're the best coach ever, I hope everyone can see that after today!"_ The boy thought silently to himself.

Misaki heard the reporters ask the other skaters questions, mostly about being first time olympians, their feelings on leaving japan for the first time, and what they hoped to achieve at the games.

"Takahashi-San!' Yuna poked her skaters arm to get his attention, Misaki paid attention to the female reporter yelling his name, 'Takahashi-San, you have been listed as one of the most popular male winter athletes in Japan since you entered the senior division, and you're also rated as one of the most desirable male athletes, with that being said, do you have a girlfriend that is cheering you on behind the scenes?"

Misaki felt his cheeks turn bright red, he could hear his teammates snicker slightly, Jun leaned over to him squeezing his shoulder, Misaki patted his hand slightly, "Uhh haha ... I only am recently finishing my high school studies, and starting my entrance exam studies. I put aside that just to train full time for the games the last few months, I don't really have time to date, plus I'm pretty sure a girl wouldn't appreciate only having one date a month, haha."

Misaki scratched the back of his awkwardly, cameras flashed at him until another skater tapped his mic.

"Of course we don't have time!' Hiroshi stated calmly with slight annoyance in his tone, 'We are professional athletes, we'll have time to date once we retire!"

"Uh dude ... it's not that extreme ..." Giichi said with a sweatdrop on forehead matching the rest of the people in the room.

A committee member stepped up with a mic, "I am sorry, but we will have to end this press conference for today. All our skaters will be available next week for a addition press conference with Adidas-"

"Eh?' Misaki sounded confused.

Hiroshi got up holding his mic, "But I thought we had to meet with Adidas tonight!"

The committee member turned to Hiroshi, "The director of Nihon Adidas wanted to meet all of you individually in person, and all of you will have team and individual photographs consider it a great honor."

All the skaters and coaches stood up bowing to the committee member, "Thank you Yamaguchi-Sama!"

The director spoke again, "All reporters will have to leave, any photographers in here may take a picture of the team with and without their coaches if they wish, afterwards skaters and coaches may leave for the night."

Misaki and the three other skaters got up walking in front of the table, Misaki and Jun stood at the front, while the taller skaters Hiroshi and Giichi stood behind them. Without warning a flash of cameras ambushed the athletes, all of them struggled to keep their eyes open for the pictures.

"Ok can all of you please stand in a line so we can get Takayama-San and Azuma-San?" A woman with short red hair asked motioning for Hiroshi and Giichi to stand by Jun and Misaki.

A few moments later the flashes stopped again, all four of the skaters felt burning in their eyes by the time the photographers were done.

"Come on Misaki, you can relax for now," Yuna motioned for her skater to leave the room.

Misaki got up with Yuna, leaving the press room and ignoring the endless parade of questions other reporters tried to ask the skaters as they tried to leave. Misaki saw his brother, Usagi-San and Usagi's editor Aikawa.

Without a. Chance to speak Misaki felt himself being lifted into the air by his brother, "Gah! Nii-Chan!"

Aikawa was taking pictures of the moment, gushing over the brothers interaction, "Kya! These pictures will be great for the book Sensei!"

Usagi only nodded, watching the two Takahashi's celebrate with each other.

Takahiro spun his brother around while having a firm grip on his waist, before putting him down, "Misaki you did it! Not only did you make the team, you're the captain! Mom and dad would be thrilled at the news! ... and you feel lighter too ..."

Misaki nodded slowly, his eyes began to mist at the words 'mom and dad', "Un yeah, I still can't believe I'm going to Sochi next month!" The skater conveniently ignored the last comment.

"Did you want dinner tonight? I know a really good sushi bar not too far from the rink!" Takahiro said happily, not noticing the slight panic on Misaki's face. But Usagi was not so oblivious.

"Haha thank you Ni-Chan! But I'm really tired after today ..." Misaki half lied. He was tired, but not as tired as he acted. The boy could see the irritated look on the authors face from where he was.

" _He knows doesn't he? ..."_ The boy thought silently to himself, he silently prayed he was wrong.

"Oh you're right, it's late now. Get some sleep ok?" Takahiro asked, patting the boy's shoulders gently. Misaki nodded, hugging his brother around his neck, Takahiro returned the hug, wrapping his arms around his little brothers waist.

"Hey!' Aikawa yelled, both Takahashi's looked at the woman (who also took pictures of them while they were having 'a moment') who held out her cellphone, 'Let's let take a selfie, we can even use this picture for Sensei's book!"

"Haha sure, why not?" Takahiro laughed, Misaki followed him closely. Takahiro, Misaki, Yuna, Usagi And Aikawa all crammed together, while the editor adjusted her self stick. Misaki adjusted his jacket while he stood in the middle, Takahiro and Usagi stood behind Misaki, Aikawa and Yuna (Since the two men were taller then the two women and the skater).

"Ok everyone, it's ready! Ok, everyone say 'Sochi!"

"Sochi!"Everyone shouted while the camera flashed a couple times, taking multiple pictures, little did any of them know, a hidden tension between a skater and an author was in the air.

 **Honestly at the point I'm trying my best with this fic, I honestly don't know much about how Figure Skating competitions work, or figure skating in general, all this is based on what I researched for writing ... I only have competed in snowboarding haha. I know this fanfic sucks ... Please review if you want.**


	15. Chapter 15 - You're Not A Replacement

**Chapter 15 - You are not a replacement**

"Gah! Can't believe they asked those questions!" Misaki yelled as he and Usagi entered the apartment.

The boy flopped on the couch not caring if he still had his team jacket and figure skating costume on. Usagi smirked at how much the costume outlined the boys figure from the back, especially his behind.

The man walked over to the side of the boy shaking his head, "If you're going to lay down atleast change into regular clothing, or would you prefer me to change you?"

That was enough to make the boy get up in huff, "Old perverted man! I'm not a little kid!"

"Oh, But you are, then again even children are responsible enough to eat," the author sneered. The boy stopped walking to the shower room, not bothering to turn around to face the author.

How did you know?"

"I didn't, you just confirmed it for me now," Misaki clutched his fist.

"It's none of your concern, I have go light to get high, being skinny is a part of the sport itself, no judges want a fat skater! I finally made the team you fu-" without having time to finish his sentence the boy felt. His wrist being pulled towards the couch, only seconds later the boy pushed down onto the couch.

Violet eyes met green eyes, the boy felt both his arms being forced above his head in a tight grip, "None of my concern? Takahiro has trusted me to look after you, you starving yourself for a sport is beyond ridiculous. What weight do you want then? Last I check you're in the men's singles, or are you competing for the ladies singles?"

Misaki's face turned bright red in an instant, "Fuck off! I'll eat normally once the games are done, hell I'll even retire! And I've only been living here for a what? A week?!"

"Don't you talk to your elders this way!" Without time to think Misaki felt the man's lips over his lips. The boy stared st him with wide eyes, the man's tongue tried to enter the skaters warm mouth only for the boy to resist his entry.

"Stop! I'm not a replacement!" Now it was Usagi's turn to be confused.

"Replacement?" His voice shook slightly.

"You loved my brother for a decade! I may be replaceable on a team, but I refuse to be a replacement for anything else!" The boy sobbed, his head turned away from the author.

Usagi signed, placing his head on the boy's chest, "You really believe you're a replacement for Takahiro?'

That made Misaki pay attention.

'I see nothing, but a world of difference between you and Takahiro,' Usagi looked up at the skater, silently taking taking note of the moisture building in the green eyes, 'you cried for my when I had my heart broken on that night Takahiro announced his engagement, and today you couldn't even be happy for yourself knowing other skaters would not come to the Olympic Games

The man lifted his slightly, while pushing down on the boy. Misaki felt his body gently hit the sofa as he looked up not taking his eyes off the man, whom months early all but poked fun at the sport he dedicated his life to, so why was his heart beating so fast?

'Even though today when I saw your couch touching your lips to put lip balm on you, I felt myself get jealous over a brat like you. And observing how far you were willing to go to make it, even to the point of starving and damaging yourself just for your craft, That's when I realized it myself, 'Oh, so he is the one for me!'

"Y-You were jealous of Sakamoto-Sensei?' Misaki stammered, Usagi said nothing. His only response was sneaking his hand under the boy's head before locking lips with the Olympian.

"How many times is this man going to shatter my heart?

Misaki felt Usagi gently turn him ,around so he was on his stomach, while Misaki felt all the blood rush to his member. He then heard the sound of the zipper of his costume going completely down, followed by a cold breeze that meet his exposed back.

"Wai- Wait ... U-Usagi-San ... maybe we should stop- STOP!" Misaki let out an uncontrolled moan release from lungs as the older man kissed behind his neck, and fingering his behind at the same time.

"What is this feeling? Is this ... pleasure?' Misaki continued to moan, exacting Usagi as the man continued to stretch and finger the skaters body, while also taking off the skaters costume entirely, without Misaki even noticing.

Why do I want this so badly? Ni-San ... is this what love is suppose to be like?'

Misaki felt the cold fingers leave his body, as they slowly inches down towards his hardened muscle, while the arm lifted the teens hips up slightly, giving Usagi better access to Misaki,s member.

" Ahh!' Misaki cried out as his hips shook from the amount of pleasure he was receiving, 'Usagi-San!"

The author only listened to skaters moans and quick breathes as he slide his fingers up and down the shaft, occasionally teasing the top of the head with his thumb from pre-cum.

Misaki felt like this would last forever, until he felt his body being around, with his back laying flat on the sofa, and green eyes met violet eyes.

He didn't even notice that his costume, jacket and shoes were on the ground, or that he was completely naked, but he did notice that Usagi didn't have any clothes on either.

"W-Wait! Usagi-San! We were both men, isn't this ..." Misaki stopped as he felt the man grab his hand, placing over where his heart was, it pounded so hard it felt it would explode from pumping too much blood.

" _He is nervous too ..._ " Misaki looked at the man, while feeling his face become redder. Usagi lifted the petite legs up, placing himself in front of Misaki's entrance. He stopped noticing how nervous the teen looked.

As if he could read the boy's mind, Usagi placed his hand around Misaki's member, watching as the boy moaned and groaned in hidden pleasure and slight embarrassment, but how else was a Virgin suppose to respond?

While distracting the boy, Usagi placed himself at the entrance of the boy, slowly allowing himself to enter the warm body and at the same time making sure the boy below him was adjusting to the size.

Misaki threw his head back, gasping and moaning more so then before, " _Oh God ... it feels so good ... I don't want it to stop ..."_

Seeing the boy clearly blinded by his own pleasure, Usagi let go of the member, using both his hands to grabs the small hips. He thrusted quicker, moaning as felt the entrance tighten around his swollen member.

" _God ... he is so tight, I don't think I'll be able to last much longer, this brat really is something_ ," and the noises the boy was making wasn't helping either.

"Misaki, relax,' the author instructed the boy, seconds later the skater relaxed making his entrance less tight then before, allowing the man to thrust slightly faster without hurting himself or Misaki.

Hot flesh continued to bounce off the two bodies, which made it harder to control the pleasure for both of the couple.

Misaki gripped the sofa behind him, while tilting his head back as he moaned. Usagi leaned down letting go of the brunettes hips and slide his hands into the boys hands, gently griping the boys hands as he thrust at quicker pace, " Misaki ... I can't hold it in anymore ..."

Without waiting for response Usagi gripped Misaki member, this time pumping the hardened muscle at an unbearable rate, "N-N-No ... Usagi- Usagi-San!"

Misaki felt himself release warm liquid from his own body, but the quickened thrusts disgraced him, "Misaki!"

Seconds later the tired man gently laid himself in top of the petite skater, at the same being wary of his weight on the small boy.

The two laid on the couch for what seemed like hours, both thought almost the same thing.

" _Nii -San ... what did we just do?"_

" _Takahiro ... what did we just do? "_

 _Hey everyone, sorry I've gone for so long. I finally got a hearing aid, I forgot what sound was like … hope you guys like this shitty chapter!_


	16. Chapter 16 - Getting Ready For Russia

**Chapter 16 - Getting Ready For Russia**

"God, we leave in two weeks can you believe!" Giichi explained.

The skaters we currently in a private booth at a restaurant, their coaches decided that the teammates needed to spend 'quality time' with each other. Despite the fact none of skaters seemed terribly interested in the idea.

"I know you've said that three times this evening already," Hiro signed, sipping his tea.

Jun rolled his eyes, "Are you always so stoick? You act like some Sasuke Uchiha look alike."

Hiro slammed his cup on table, "What did you say?!"

"Stop it!' Misaki stopped the two, he was seated by Jun and was across from Hiro, 'We will be back from the Olympics in like a month. Can't you stay peaceful until then?"

Hiro leaned back in his seat, "Fine, captain. But aren't you even slightly nervous?"

Misaki shook his head, playing around with his sushi pieces, which didn't go unnoticed by his teammates.

"Ehh ... Takahashi-Sama ... aren't you hungry?" Giichi asked, pointing at Misaki plate. The rest of team was half done, but the skater hasn't even touched, or eaten his food.

Misaki shook his head, "I ate before I came here," Misaki lied, " _But this drink tastes so weird, but it's not alcohol. Ehh maybe I'm just tired.'_

"Just don't faint, or you can eat and just go to the bathroom straight after you know," Jun stayed, only to receive glares from Hiro and Giichi.

Hiro threw a chopstick at him, which nearly hit the boy in the eye, "Don't encourage such horrible advice! We are the men's figure skating team, not the women's team!"

"I was joking, besides Misaki is already the best." Misaki still looked uninterested.

"God Takahashi, you're so quiet, what's the problem: Nervous?" Giichi asked. All three were looking at their captain. Misaki only shook his head.

"Your brother?' Again another shake of the head.

"A girl?" This time Misaki choked on his tea. Jun hit his back, trying to help the choking skater.

"Haha! I got that right!' Giichi cheered in his place, only earning a sweat drop from his teammates.

"Good for you ..." Jun and Hiro said at the same time.

Jun looked at Misaki, "So ... you're afraid your girlfriend will think you neglecting her?"

Misaki face turned bright red, "I don't have a girlfriend-"

"Shit I just gave myself away!"

"Oh come on!' Giichi yelled drunkenly, "Misaki could get any girl he wanted!"

Misaki signed quietly in silent relief as Hiroshi and Giichi argued, unaware that Jun was looking at him suspiciously.

" _Takahashi-San ... what are you hiding?"_ Jun though as he looked at the skater.

A Few Hours Later -

"Hey, you have legs you idiot!" Hiroshi yelled, currently Giichi was leaning against the tall skater while talking nonsense about different topics.

The drunk man hugged Hiroshi around the neck, cuddling his neck, "Hiro-Chan cares about me so much!"

"Quit calling me that you ass! You're like some clingy high school girl!"

Behind them was Misaki and Jun who were both watching the whole thing in baffled silence.

"Sakamoto-Sensei ... these are the Olympic skaters representing Japan ..." Misaki breathed out. Jun patted his shoulder in agreement.

Jun turned to his slightly shorter teammate, still having a worried look at Misaki, "Ehh Takahashi-San? ... why were you so nervous when you told Giichi that you didn't have a girlfriend?"

Misaki stopped in his footsteps, trying his hardest to hide his horror from his face, "Uh .. I don't know what you're talking about, haha!

" _Nii-San, I'm the worst liar ever!"_ Misaki scolded to himself. Jun raised an eyebrow at the captain, while looking at his teammate even more suspicious then before.

"If you say so, Takahashi-San ..." Jun walked away, not bothering to look at Misaki.

Without looking at his teammate Jun raised his arm waving, "Ill see you at team practice on Monday! Goodnight!"

Misaki only waved back slowly, despite no one being able to see see him wave, "Goodnight ..."

The boy started to walk the other way, with face bright red. And it wasn't the alcohol, ' _Why should I care if people know? But then again ... people already believe that male figure skaters are always ga-'_

'NO! I DONT LIKE MEN!" The boy suddenly yelled, with stress marks all over his face. Only to hear a slight chuckle behind him.

"Do you always scream nonsense at night time?"

"Gah!" Misaki turned around to see his landlord, the one and only author, Usagi.

"Haha! No no! I was just thinking out Load! Haha!"

'Kami-Sama ... please kill me,' the boy thought to himself, even more embarrassed then before.

The author stepped forwards to the skater, patti b his hit gently, "Come on. Let's go home before you start shouting more nonsense to no one."

'Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now." The boy kept mentally repeating in his head.

\- 20 minutes later -

Both men were now back in the comfy penthouse, Usagi watched the young skater flop himself on to his stomach on the couch.

"That's an odd looking bed you have," the author said sarcastically. Misaki only ignored the man, not caring much about anything at the moment. The skater felt pressure on the couch, he turned his head to see Usagi looking directly at him.

'What's wrong? You're even more quiet then usual."

Misaki looked at Usagi for a few seconds, before making direct eye contact, "Usagi ... what if people find out that I s- sl- sle-"

"Was made love to by the great lord and author Usami Akihiko?" Usagi said with slight arrogance, while smirking at the now blushing boy.

Misaki instantly got up looking straight at the man, "I'm serious! This could hurt both of us! How will we deal with this- MMM!"

The boy was interrupted by a pair of cold lips belonging to the older man capturing his own lips. At first Misaki wanted to pull away, but part of him really ... didn't want to. In fact he wanted he wanted to continue.

Usagi smirked feeling the lack of restraint from the boy. Slowly he got on top of the boy, deepening the kiss, while battling tongues with each other. Misaki knew he lost that fight of dominance instantly.

Cold hand made there way to the inside his sweatpants and then the inside of his boxers shorts ...

"Ahh!" Misaki moaned, the feeling of cold hands on a warm erection was a body shock, but it was turning the boy on for some reason.

Usagi separated himself from the boy looking at his face, it was bright red and he was panting hard, "Misaki?"

"Usagi, please ... I can't stop! I feel weird!" Usagi looked astonished, but decided to 'assist' the boy.

Misaki felt the man take his pants and boxers off, his skin was exposed to the cold air, but he was distracted by the man launching himself onto the boy's neck, while one hand continued rubbing up and down the shaft of the skater.

" Misaki, I want to hear your voice," Usagi teased. Misaki barely noticed the man taking off his own clothing, that is until he felt the man scot himself closer to the boy's entrance.

 _"What do I do? I can't stop feeling like this_ ..." Usagi started at the obvious internal conflict the boy had, but this only made the man smirk.

Without warning a ice cold finger slid itself into the boy's warm entrance-

"Ah!"

This caused the man to pause for a moment.

" _Ehh? Is he really that turned on? This seems a little too quick."_

Usagi lowered himself between the boy's legs, kissing the boy's neck slightly, "Misaki, you don't need to hide your reactions, it's only me and you."

The boy only continued to moan as more fingers massaged every inch of his entrance, "that's not the problem! I feel ... I feel AH!"

Usagi had found the boy's weak spot.


End file.
